Captured by your eyes
by anawonkyu
Summary: Yang aku tau hanya mencintaimu... / YAOI, WONKYU, semi-incest. Chapters


Ana proudly present

Prolog

Captured by your eyes

Cast : choi siwon and cho kyuhyun

With another cast

Warn : YAOI, semi-incest and full of typos

Have a nice reading ^^

OoOoOoO

Seorang bocah mungil bertubuh gempal memandang rumah megah di hadapannya dengan penuh ketakutan. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mungilnya ke jari telunjuk sang ibu panti. Merasakan ketakutan bocah mungil itu, ny. Hwang mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si kecil dan memandang wajah lembut itu penuh sayang.

"kyunnie.. Jangan takut sayang, sebentar lagi kyunnie akan tinggal disini sama keluarga baru" ny. Hwang tersenyum penuh kesabaran sambil mengelus surai ikal anak itu. Anak yang dipanggil kyunnie tersebut menggeleng panik "chilloo umma, kyunnie mau ikut umma pulang ke panti caja" kyunnie menatap ibu pantinya dengan mata berlinang.

"sst kyunnie... Kyunnie sudah diangkat sama keluarga ini, jadi kyunnie harus tinggal disini sekarang" namun kyunnie masih tetap menolak. Matanya semakin basah, hidung mungilnya tampak memerah dan pemandangan itu membuat ny. Hwang tak tega untuk melepas anak kesayangannya. Ia memeluk kyunnie erat, mengelus punggung bocah yang bahkan untuk mengelap ingusnya saja belum bisa. Ia tak ingin baby boy-nya diambil orang.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Surat adopsi sudah ditanda tangani dan uang pemberian keluarga kaya ini sudah digunakan untuk pembangunan panti. Ia memang berharap akan ada anak yang diadopsi, namun ia tak menyangka kyunnie adalah salah satunya.

Ny. Hwang melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah anak itu penuh sayang. "kyunnie percayakan sama umma?" ia mencoba tersenyum saat kyunnie mengangguk "kyunnie akan bahagia disini. Kyunnie bisa sekolah, bisa punya banyak mainan, kyunnie juga tidak harus makan kimchi setiap hari" anak itu memandang ny. Hwang dengan mata membulat.

"benal umma? Kyunnie bica makan apa caja?" ny. Hwang mengangguk, dan binar dimata kyunnie terlihat jelas. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan senyum senang, tapi ia ingat sesuatu jadi ia kembali menatap ibu pantinya penuh harap "apa kyunnie boleh tidak makan cayul umma? Kyunnie benci cayull, pait hweek" kyunnie kecil menampilkan ekspresi penuh penyiksaan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengekspresikan betapa pahitnya sayuran yang setiap hari harus ia makan.

Tawa ny. Hwang meledak, ia mengelus puncak kepala kyunnie lalu mengangguk, "nee... Kyunnie tidak harus makan sayur kalau disini, kyunnie tinggal bilang ke ahjumma-ahjumma yang ada di dalam" dan mendengar jawaban yang sudah sangat ia nanti-nanti itu kyunnie meloncat-loncat sambil bertepuk tangan. "yeeey... Kyunnie nggak haluc makan cayuul..."

Setelah lelah meloncat-loncat kesana kemari *kayak kodok* kyunnie yang kelelahan pun dituntun oleh ny. Hwang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah calon keluarga barunya. Ny. Hwang membunyikan bel pintu, sedangkan kyunnie masih tersenyum bahagia.

Pintu megah itu perlahan mengayun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki berwajah ramah dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Ia sejenak terpaku melihat ny. Hwang dan saat melihat makhluk mungil disamping wanita itu ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia duduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak imut itu.

"apa kau yang bernama kyuhyun?" kyunnie mengerutkan dahinya heran, ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya jadi ia menggeleng kuat dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan penuh keberanian "nama kyunnie bukan kyuhyun, nama kyunnie itu kyunnie ahjucci" ia menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang jelas lebih tua darinya itu dan berkata dengan intonasi menasihati "ahjucci jangan calah panggil kyunnie lagi yaaa"

"hmm baiklah kyunnie..." lelaki itu tersenyum geli, lalu mencubit pipi gempal kyunnie "namaku yesung, kyunnie bisa panggil ye-jussi saja, oke?" kyunnie mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia menyukai ahjussi di hadapannya ini. Pria bernama yesung itu berdiri lalu menatap ny. Hwang "ny. Hwang... Kau bisa menyerahkan kyunnie padaku sekarang, aku akan menjaganya untukmu" ia tersenyum lembut.

Ny. Hwang mengangguk kaku lalu menatap kyunnie yang masih setia menggenggam erat ujung roknya, ia mengelus kepala kyunnie yang hanya setinggi lututnya. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata "kyunnie... Umma pergi dulu nee.. Kyunnie jangan nakal, jangan merepotkan ye-jussi. ada waktu umma akan mengunjungimu lagi"

Kyunnie hanya bisa memandang punggung ny. Hwang yang perlahan menjauh. Ummanya telah pergi, wanita yang telah 4tahun menjaganya itu tak lagi berpaling. Ia merasa sedih, bahu kecilnya bergetar. "um..umma..." ujarnya lirih. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang caramel coklat itu, yesung mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak segera bertindak. Lelaki itu menggendong kyunnie, membuat bocah itu menangis terisak-isak di bahunya.

"hikss... Hiks... Um.. Umma pergi jucci... Umma ninggalin kyunnie...TT" yesung mengelus punggung kecil itu. Diciumnya rambut kyunnie yang beraroma apel. Lalu dibawanya anak kecil itu ke dalam rumah. Membawa kyunnie untuk menghadapi dunianya yang pasti akan berbeda.

.

.

.

.  
.

Okeee ini hanya prolog saja kkkk sekedar mencari tau apakah kalian mau ff ini dilanjutkan atau tidak ^^ lagian saya mau fokus ngelanjutin my passion dulu. Kesian tuh ff udah dianggurin sekian lama -"

Siiip, udah, gitu aja...

Saya nggak maksa untuk review, cukup kesadaran masing-masing aja ^^

Bye~~~~


End file.
